Like A Movie
by ecaracap
Summary: Kurtbastian. Based upon the story "Hills Like White Elephants" by Ernest Hemingway. Sebastian and Kurt sit in a Paris cafe discussing an important issue.


**A/N: Hello, lovlies! I wrote this for a short story class, but I thought I would share it here with you! This is based heavily on the short story "Hills Like White Elephants" by Ernest Hemingway. Sebastian and Kurt are having a conversation in a Paris cafe about an important issue. It's up to you to figure out what they're really talking about (seriously, the original story is totally vague. Check it out!)**

* * *

The streets of Paris were slick with rain. Not a single person could be seen between the cafe and the hotel across the street. A few tables scattered the patio, made of wrought iron, with umbrellas on top to keep out the sun. A tall, dark boy and the other shorter, paler boy who was with him sat at a table close to the street. It was cool and damp out and the flight to New York would leave in four hours.

"Do you want something to eat?" the shorter boy asked. He had taken off his coat and put it on the back of his chair.

"It's cold," the other boy said.

"Let's get a crepe."

"Crepe au chocolat," he said to the cafe door.

"Nutella?" a woman asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. One crepe with nutella."

The woman brought out one crepe and two forks. She put the plate on the table and looked at the two boys. The pale boy was looking down the street. It was wet and shiny from the rain and the buildings were old and gorgeous.

"It looks like a movie," he said.

"What does?" the darker boy ate some of the crepe.

"This. All of this."

"What movie?"

"I don't know. Just a movie."

"Well that's specific," the boy said. "I can't agree with you if I don't even know what movie."

The shorter boy looked at the cafe window. "The phrase down there," he said. "What does it say?"

"Beaujolais nouveau. It's a wine."

"Can we get some?"

The boy called out "Madame" to the door of the cafe. The woman came out from inside.

"We want some Beaujolais nouveau."

"A Glass or a bottle?"

"Do you want a glass or a bottle?"

"I don't know," the pale boy said. "Do you want a glass?"

"Whatever you want."

"Glass or a bottle?" the woman asked.

"A bottle."

"It tastes fruity," the shorter boy said and put down the glass he had.

"You would say something like that."

"Oh yeah," the boy said. "Absolutely everything tastes fruity. Even the things we've tried here, like chartreuse."

"Oh, shut up."

"You started it," the shorter boy said. "I was just laughing at you trying to have a good time."

"Well, let's try to have a good time."

"I was trying to. I said the street looked like we were in a movie. Doesn't that count?"

"That was good."

"I wanted to try this new wine…That's all we do, isn't it? Look at things and try new drinks?"

"Maybe."

The pale boy looked down the street.

"It's gorgeous," he said. "I don't think it really looks like we're in a movie. I just mean that it's so unbelievably pretty."

"Want another glass?"

"Okay."

A cool wind blew the umbrella around above them.

"The wine is nice - crisp and tart," the taller boy said.

"It's good," the other boy said.

"It would be so easy, baby," the taller boy said. "It wouldn't even be like a big change at all."

The shorter boy looked down at the legs of the table.

"I know you would love it, baby. It wouldn't even be a big deal. Just a little change."

The pale boy didn't say anything.

"We will be together and I'll stay with you all the time. It's just a simple change. A perfectly legitimate change."

"What will we do afterwards?"

"We'll be fine. Just like we are always fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's something we're itching to do. We're just so caught up. We're so caught up in things and unhappy."

The pale boy looked down at the table and ran his fingers over the iron decorations.

"And you think that we'll be alright and we'll be happy?"

"I know it. You don't have to be scared. Tons of people just do it."

"I know," the shorter boy said. "And afterwards they are so happy."

"Well," the taller boy said, "if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not going to make you do it if you don't want to. But I know it would just be so simple."

"And you want to?"

"I think it would be the best thing to do. But if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you do it."

"And if we do it you'll be happy and things will be exactly the same and you'll love me?"

"I already love you. You know that I love you."

"I know you do. But if we do it, things will be good again and when I say things like it looks like we're in the movies, you'll agree with me?"

"We will love it. I love things the way they are now but if we do it, then I won't be stressed out. You know how I get when I'm stressed out."

"If I do it, you won't be stressed out anymore?"

"I won't be stressed out about so many things anymore…it would be so easy."

"Then I'll do it. I'll do it just for you."

"What do you mean 'just'?"

"I'll do it only because it's you."

"Not because you want to?"

"I'll do it just for you. I'll do it and everything will be great."

"I don't want you to do it for me."

The shorter boy stood up and leaned over the fence surrounding the cafe. Down the end of the street were throngs of people walking. Beyond the people, there were buildings. Tall, gorgeous, monumental buildings. Dark clouds moved to show a bit of sun as the boy saw the tall, prominent crossing of steel through the buildings.

"And we could have it all," he said. "We could have everything we've ever wanted here and every day would be better than the last?"

"Huh?"

"I said we could have everything."

"We can definitely have everything."

"No, we can't."

"We can have the whole city to ourselves."

"No, we can't."

"And we can go everywhere we've ever wanted."

"No, we can't. This isn't us."

"It is. It's who we are. It's all ours."

"No, it isn't. It can't be. It never was."

"But it could be."

"Just forget it for now."

"Come, sit back down," the taller boy said. "You shouldn't over-think this."

"I'm not over-thinking," the pale boy said. "I just…know things."

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to-"

"I know, and not do anything for you, right?" the shorter boy said. "I know. Can we have another glass?"

"Sure. But you know it would just be so-"

"I know," he said. "Can we please not talk about it any more?"

They sat at the table and the pale boy looked back down the street and the buildings all around them and the tall, dark boy looked at him and back at the table.

"You've got to realize," he said, "that I don't want you to do it if you don't want to. I don't want you to do it for me. But I'm perfectly willing to go along with it, if that means anything to you."

"Don't you realize what it would mean? We would be alone."

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone else but you. I don't need anyone else. And it would just be so, so easy."

"Yes, you would know it's so easy."

"Yeah, yeah, you say it like that, but I do know."

"Can you do something for me? Right now?"

"I will do anything for you."

"Can you please, please, please, please stop talking?"

He didn't say anything but looked at their bags up against the wall of the cafe. He thought of all the places the bags had been the past few weeks.

"If you don't want to," he said, "it's okay. I don't really care either way."

"I swear to God I will scream," the pale boy said.

The woman came out to get the empty bottle.

"What time is it?" the tall, dark boy asked her.

"Two twenty-eight," she said.

"What did you ask?" the shorter boy asked.

"The time. It's two thirty."

The pale boy smiled wide at the woman and thanked her.

"I'd better go call a cab," the tall boy said. The shorter boy smiled at him.

"Okay. Come back and then we can finish this last glass."

He walked inside to the back of the cafe to call for a cab. He looked at the photos on the wall of scenes around the city. When he hung up, he walked through the bar where people sat and drank. He downed a glass of cognac and watched the people. They all sat quietly and drank. He went back out to the patio. The pale boy was sitting and smiled up at him.

"How do you feel now?" the tall, dark boy asked.

"I'm fine," the shorter, pale boy said. "Nothing's wrong. I'm totally fine."


End file.
